Disgaea 3: Guardian of His Heart
by Skittyheartz
Summary: Inspired by the "Human World" ending in Disgaea 3. Raspberyl is dead... but can Mao accept that? Is she really gone forever? What happened to her? Find out here! Mao x Raspberyl
1. Lost Forever?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! All credit goes to Nis America.

Note: If you don't like the pairing of Mao & Raspberyl... then don't torture yourself! Turn back.

No flames please, enjoy :)

Flashback:

The air was tense with anger and hatred as Super hero Aurum attempted to force Mao to unleash his anger, so he could finally fight the ultimate opponent he had been waiting hundreds of years for.

"That's it! Become angry! Just like back then! The reason I waited so patiently for you was exactly for this moment!"

A dark power surrounded the young almost –overlord.

"Shut up! This is unmistakably by my own will! If I truly released my powers, you would crumble away like a piece of ash!" Mao began releasing his deadly powers. If they were released everything would be destroyed.

Just then, Mao heard a very familiar voice. "I won't let you!"

A cute pink- haired girl emerged from the darkness. She cautiously walked towards her child hood friend and rival. Without knowing what to do she hugged him from behind as tightly as she could. She pressed her face into his back.

"Grrrhhh…. Mao! Calm down!"

The super hero was astonished beyond belief; she actually came back for him?

"Raspberyl!? I thought you ran away! You persistent delinquent! …..but, it seems your quite weak. Looks like your delinquent pride ends here… in vain! Heh heh heh. How foolish!"

He sliced straight through Raspberyl fatally injuring her. She squealed in pain.

"Agh ! Mao!"

Mao turned around, but he was almost fully consumed by his anger, he wanted to speak, to grab hold of her, but he couldn't. He watched as his child hood friend he called Beryl,

Collapsed onto the floor dying from her wounds.

It was then, she spoke her last words that he would never forget:

"Sorry Mao….for not believing you just now. With all that ranting I did as a badass and whatnot, here I am… It's sad…with all my delinquency. From here on out…I won't be able to meddle in your stuff anymore…

But I'll be waiting…for you…"

The Super Hero scoffed. "…..How stupid. A defective reject who's always causing trouble till the very end. Now, no one can interrupt us. Mao, show it to me! That wonderfully evil power!

Darkness cloaked around Mao as he floated into the air breathing heavily."Aaaggghhh"

"That's it! This overwhelmingly dark energy! I'm here! I've finally arrived at the strongest Overlord! I shall defeat you….strongest Overlord. Than I shall forever be a hero, the hero everyone desires!"

Mao was surrounded by lights, swiftly swirling around him at the speed of light.

Still, he couldn't say a word.

"Overlord Mao! I, Super Hero Aurum will stop you from committing anymore acts of ev-"

He was cut off by Mao rapidly attacking him all of a sudden. "Urghh…!? Wha- what was that? I couldn't see it, not even with the eyes of a superhero… Your pretty good, as expected of the strongest Overlord! This makes the past 200 years worth it!

The young Overlords power grew even stronger releasing a swirling yellow light.

The Super Hero was still recovering from the first attack. "Impossible! Such tremendous strength… However, don't think you've won yet, I still have two transformations left in my-"

Mao slashed right through him. He winced in pain. "Erh..ghh…! Im…going to loose? My calculations don't add up! This wasn't supposed to… oh, right! My miracle recovery! I, will be a hero for-"

Before he could finish he dissolved into mid air. Mao had defeated Super hero Aurum once and for all. It seems no one made it on time, not a single soul will be able to

Stop him anymore…THE END.

…Just kidding.

End of flashback.

The anger consumed the young Overlord; he was burning with rage destroying everything in sight. Knocking down skyscrapers, starting fires, setting off bombs. All he could feel was anger and hatred building up in inside of him. He became more and more powerful by the second. The sky was filled with huge clouds of smoke. He saw a young human girl with curly shoulder-length blonde hair scream and run the other direction.

He decided to follow her, and for his amusement, finish her off.

Then all of a sudden he heard that familiar voice in his head, the voice that he knew was gone forever, Raspberyl's voice. Every single one of her last words echoed in his head.

"I won't let you! Calm down, Mao!"

He shook his head as he remembered her face right after Super Hero Aurum sliced right through her weak body. And he remembered the very last thing she told him.

"I'll be waiting...for you…"

Suddenly all his anger along with his power started to die down. He stared at the ground.

"…Beryl"

She said she would be waiting for him, even though she didn't know where she was going. Mao came back to reality and observed the damage he had done while being consumed by his evil power. Without another thought he turned around and returned to the Netherworld.

He was dazed and a little disoriented. It felt like he was just waking up out of a dream, no, a nightmare.

He heard someone call his name. "Mao!"

It was Almaz! His slave/friend who had just died from a curse.

"Almaz!? I thought you died!" Almaz stopped and looked at him. "Yeah… but I was revived, don't ask me how, it's already confusing enough as it is."

Sapphire, Almaz's violent but sweet princess ran up to Mao with her chainsaw. "I'll kill you Sir Mao! For betraying us!"

Almaz jumped in front of him.

"Wait princess, it's not his fault! His dark side consumed him.!" Almaz jumped in front of Mao in attempt to defend him. Sapphire lowered her chainsaw and pouted.

"Fool, I could have killed you." She frowned. "Ummmm, Sir Mao, where's Miss Beryl?"

Mao lowered his head a little. "…"

He felt a cold chill run down his spine.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!? If she's dead, I'll never forgive you! And what will Kyoko and Asuka think when they find out-"

Almaz interrupted her. "Uh, princess, forgive me for interrupting, but can't you see that Mao is completely torn without her?"

Mao's eye's flared with rage, "I didn't kill her! It was that damn Super Hero! …..That delinquent, she tried to stop me from going out of control…. She should have never done that. "

Everything was silent, Sapphire's eyes began watering.

"Wha- What? What's happening? Could I really be… crying?"

Almaz was shocked. "Princess… your crying! Then he peered at the ground. "…Poor Miss Beryl."

It was dark, the moon shone brightly as the three stood silent in front of the Evil Academy entrance. Through all this, even though he didn't want to admit it to himself,

Mao was the one most hurt.


	2. What? An Angel?

The second chapter (Yay!) I'm unsure of how quick the rest of my updates will be because i'm really busy with school (Lol, i'm the #1 delinquent)... just kidding.

Anyways, I know my chapters are kinda short... but don't worry, there will be a lot... enjoy :)

Beryl's eyes slowly opened. She was in a small white room. "What? Where am I?" The event of her death suddenly dawned on her. "Am…I really dead? What's happening to me?

"Welcome, Raspberyl" A gentle voice vibrated through the room. A high rank angel appeared. "I am is Seraph Lamington."

Beryl recognized the name immediately. "Isn't he that jerk who turned that angel girl Flonne into a fallen angel?" She thought to herself.

The Seraph continued. "You must be confused, allow me to explain. You have died Raspberyl, but you are not dead."

This confused her even more. "…..What?"

"You were a demon, but in your life you have remained good, and opposed your evil nature, you have been kind and done many good deeds. But, most importantly, in the end, you truly understood love. That is extremely rare in the Netherworld."

Beryl felt terrified, she hopped that this was all just a dream, and that she would wake up soon. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"Raspberyl, you called yourself a delinquent, because you opposed the ways of the Netherworld, but you were not a delinquent, you were good. So the angels of Celestia took you into consideration. And we have decided to not let you perish, but to let you live in Celestia as an angel."

It took a minute for Beryl to let all this sync in. Then she had a sudden outburst. "Wow! Me? An angel!? Angels are like, the ultimate delinquents! Oh, wait till I tell the girls about this! And, even cooler, I get to live in Celestia! Hey, are you really the actual Seraph Lamington? Can I have your autograph?"

The Seraph sighed. " My, you are quite energetic… we have lots of work to do. First you must learn to master the skill of calmness. Come with me"

Seraph Lamington started fading away… and so did Beryl.

They appeared in a gorgeous place, the floor was made of puffy sunset- colored clouds! There were tall luminous pillars holding up giant buildings, and angels flew happily about.

Beryl was awed. "There's so much light here! I never knew a place could be so beautiful!"

Seraph Lamington smiled. "Yes, it is much different from the Netherworld." Let me show you around. Of course, Celestia is vast, so you will discover new areas every day, but let me show you the basics.

He showed Beryl around the commons of Celestia. There were beautiful fountains of water everywhere, and you could hear the chimes of bells. As they passed a giant fountain of water, Beryl looked in it and saw her reflection. She almost had a heart attack.

"I look so different!"

She noticed her old black wings had been replaced with small, white, feathery, soft angel wings. Her hair was also a little longer, and her horns were replaced with a light blue headband. She was wearing a white and blue angel trainee dress, and her cute, pink tail disappeared. Her eyes also changed color; they were a sky blue shade. She looked beautiful.

They heard a sweet, angelic giggle. Beryl recognized it too. "Did you think you were going to look exactly like you did in the Netherworld?" A cute angel with long, blonde hair appeared.

"Flonne!? But, I thought you were-"

Flonne giggled again. "A fallen angel? I went back into training and became an Archangel. And may I say, Miss Beryl, you look absolutely stunning!"

Seraph Lamington eyed Flonne suspiciously. "I see that you two must know each other, in that case, Flonne you can finish showing Raspberyl around, I'll be on my way, I have some important duties to tend to."

And with that the Seraph left the two angels alone. Flonne turned to Beryl. "Well, first of all, welcome to Celestia….. Angel Trainee Raspberyl!"


	3. Old Memories

...Chapter 3!

The chilling, Netherworld morning air blew through Mao's open window.

He groaned. Three months had passed already since the incident. A lot happened too. Almaz proposed to Sapphire and they ran off back to their kingdom and had some fancy, huge wedding. Almaz said everyone in the kingdom attended. Then for some odd reason, Sapphire wanted to go back to the Netherworld for their honeymoon. Almaz was shocked, but there was no reasoning when it came to his lovely new wife, so they were back just as if they had never left.

Mao sat bored at his desk thinking to himself.

"Marriage… it is somehow related to love, but why would that stupid fake hero want to chain himself to another person? Why would anyone want to do that? What's the point of it? I don't understand it."

He was proclaimed the new dean and overlord of Evil Academy. But, it's not like he became responsible or anything, he was the same old Mao. Just…. more depressed. Kyoko and Asuka now followed their new delinquent leader, Rutile.

Rutile was a transfer student; she was half nekomata and half human. She was an even better delinquent then Raspberyl, but for some reason, Mao had no interest in being her rival.

Mao hated her. He bossed her around and usually forced her to scrub the cafeteria floors every day.

"That damn transfer student….shes just a Beryl wannabe. She'll never be Beryl."

He pulled out his Slaystation Portable and started playing.

He lived in a giant castle now, perfectly suitable for an overlord. It had long, dark corridors and gray, dungeon-like walls. Just how he liked it.

Almaz and Sapphire stayed in the castle with him. After all, there was only like, a hundred rooms. But even with tons of space, Mao still stayed cooped up in one room filled with all his video games and comic books. Or as he liked to call it, his

"Research Material".

But lately he couldn't focus on his research, experiments, or, most importantly, his video games.

He grabbed his silvery- white hair in frustration. "UGH! I see her face everywhere! What is this torturous feeling inside of me? She's gone, but I feel like she's still alive…somewhere."

A prinny quickly stumbled into his room. "Uh, Master Mao? Is everything all right, dood? I heard you screaming."

Mao glared at his explosive penguin slave. "Did I ask you to barge in!? I'm busy with my research, go away!"

The poor little blue and white prinny scampered out of the dim-lighted room like a scared Chihuahua.

Mao clenched his fists. "Stupid, useless slaves."

Then he paused for a second. This event… was awfully familiar. How many times had Beryl tried to interrupt his research to force him to do some dumb volunteer work with her? But, wait…force? He had already proved to be the strongest overlord alive, surely at least five hundred times stronger than her. He realized something…..with his strength, there was no possible way she could have forced him to do anything. It was his choice to go with her. As much as he hated volunteering, he still did it….for her.

He sighed and turned off his Slaystation.

"…..Beryl, where are you?"

He slowly walked to his open window and gazed out of it as the wind blew through his hair.

He reminisced over his childhood with Beryl.

One particular memory came to mind.

A long lost memory of when him and Beryl were just little kids, long before they pledged to be rivals:

It was a warm summer evening; they were playing on the playground just like every day. Beryl climbed on top of the monkey bars and fell and broke her arm. She lay on the ground crying from the pain, Blood was gushing out of her arm, Mao rushed over to her.

"Don't worry Beryl, I'll be right back."

Then he ran as fast as fast as his tiny legs would take him, in search of a white cloth to wrap Beryl's injured arm in. When he found one, he raced back to her and dabbed her tears away with it, and then wrapped her arm in it.

He looked into her huge, cute, pink eyes and spoke in his small, squeaky, voice.

"I promise I'll never let anything bad ever happen to you again!"

Beryl, recovering from her fall, smiled back at him.

"Thank you Mao."

Mao helped her off the ground.

"Lets get you home, Beryl."

As the two walked down the street, Beryl stopped and turned to Mao.

"Mao?"

"Yes Beryl?"

"Thank you for saving me, that was so brave of you!"

Mao blushed.

"It was nothing."

Then Beryl drew a little closer to him.

"Mao, can I ask you a question? …Do you think we'll get married one day?"

Mao blinked in confusion and processed her question. Then he smiled.

"Maybe…. and if we do, we will live in a big castle, and you can be the Queen, and I'll be the King of it!"

Beryl clapped her tiny hands together in excitement.

"Yay!"

The two laughed a joyful laugh, and continued their walk home.

Mao, still gazing out the window, remembered that day like it was just yesterday. He missed her joy filled laugh and the way her eyes would brighten every time she was excited about something.

Mao shook his head.

"That's it! I refuse to feel this pain inside of me any longer! I'll find you, Beryl, I'll do whatever it takes! I'll research the dead and find a way to bring you back! With my 1 million EQ, You can't hide from me!"


	4. Reunited for a Fleeting Moment

Heyyyy, I just want to thank everyone for their reviews, you guys are awesome! :)

Raspberyl was getting used to Celestia. It was very different. When she dropped something, someone would pick it up for her, when she fell, someone else would help her off the ground. This was truly delinquent paradise, everything she ever dreamed of. She lived with some other angels in a huge mansion with giant white pillars. It was sort of like a hotel, it had long hallways and everyone had their own room and bathroom, and not to mention, a wonderful balcony where you could stand and gaze on the horizon. Her bed had a silky curtain surrounding it, and tons of pillows. It felt like a fluffy cloud when she laid on it, but then again, so did everything in Celestia.

Laying on the ground in Celestia as no different than lying in your own bed.

She and Flonne had become close friends; they visited each other every day. Flonne insisted that there was a really cute angel boy who had a major crush on Raspberyl, and she constantly urged her to go on a date with him,

but Raspberyl didn't bother.

Even though she had the perfect life, it felt like something was missing… or someone. And she knew exactly who it was.

She awoke in her gorgeous bed one morning, yawned and blinked.

" What time is it?"

She peered at the clock.

"What!? Already 7:30? I'll be late for my trainee duty!"

Rolling straight out of bed, the new angel sprinted into her bathroom and began getting ready. She made a few adjustments to her hairstyle, ever since she got shoulder length hair, she wore it in a side ponytail that draped the top of her shoulder. She had always wanted longer hair. As Raspberyl brushed her teeth and wiped her face, she kept noticing her new sky blue eyes, they were so different.

When she was finally done, she ran as fast as she could out her door. She didn't bother locking it because no one stole in Celestia.

Raspberyl thought to herself while she was on the run.

" Why do they even put locks on our doors? Oh well, guess I'll never know. Anyways, I better hurry up, it was very un-angel-like for me to sleep in…..again."

When she reached the assignment office, she walked to the counter to receive her duty for the day. The receptionist was a pretty angel with fairly big wings and long, green, wavy hair. She looked up at Raspberyl and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Beryl, how may I help you today?"

Raspberyl liked how everyone new each other's names, and were always polite.

"I would like to know what my trainee duty for the day is, please"

The green haired angel smiled. "The Seraph told me to tell you that your job for today is to help out a budding hero in the human world defeat

A monster and save his village."

Excitement twinkled in Raspberyl's eyes.

"Wow! Helping out a hero? For real? That's so badass!."

The receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"…..Anyways, the seraph has granted permission for you to go to the human world. I have been instructed to escort you."

She stood up and grasped a deep blue pendant necklace around her neck.

A mysterious, faint golden light surrounded them.

Next thing she knew, Raspberyl was standing in the middle of some village, which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. People were screaming and running in circles. She watched horrified as a gray and black giant dragon thing crushed everything in sight.

The receptionist girl turned to her.

"You'll automatically be transported back to Celestia when your task is complete, good luck." Then she disappeared.

Raspberyl struggled to gain focus. "What do I do? Okay, I'm supposed to find a hero… where is he?"

She sprinted looking for someone who resembles any kind of hero. The buildings burned and the smoke was thick. It made her cough violently. The heat was getting worse. But she did her best to proceed.

This wasn't good, some quick thinking had to be done.

"If I was the hero… where would I be at a time like this? ….Got it! The hero will obviously be fighting the monster!" She held her breath and darted in the direction the monster."

Once she was closer to the action, she again scanned the area for any signs of a hero.

As she looked, she saw a young man with spiky brown hair and dark colored eyes doing his best to stop the humungous intruder, all while trying desperately to stay alive. He was wearing a black, ripped up shirt, and brown cargo pants.

Raspberyl blinked in confusion first, but then it all sank in.

"Gotcha! He must be the hero…. Yay! I found him… now, time to show that dragon-thing how us badasses do it!"

She was still not used to her new skills that she obtained, but right now, she had no choice but to use them. Raspberyl whipped out her new Angel Bow that she had been given in Celestia.

The monster swiped with his huge claws, but she quickly dodged it.

The hero shouted.

"Get outta here! It's dangerous!"

But Raspberyl stayed right where she was.

The hero winced in pain, he wearily stood up.

"I'll kill you, foul beast!"

He lifted a huge sword and stabbed in straight into the monsters body. It roared loudly from the pain, but it was still alive, it had to be stabbed exactly in the heart.

Raspberyl backed up a little to get a perfect aim.

"Raiden Missle!"

A strange electric energy formed at the tip of her arrow and grew bigger and bigger. When her arrow was beaming with power she let go of it. It landed straight in the monsters stomach. The dragon again screeched in pain as it pulled the sword and the arrow out of it's aching body. A steady flow of blood streamed out of its wounds.

"Ugh! I missed." Raspberyl already began forming a new strategy in her head.

The hero picked up the bloody sword off the ground. But, before he could strike, the beast swung his humungous tail and hit him, knocking him out cold.

Raspberyl looked down at his limp body.

"Crap! I needed his help! Not to mention, now I have to rescue him!"

She ran over to him and dragged him away, since she was not strong enough to lift him.

When he was dragged to a safe place, Raspberyl turned around and headed back.

She again positioned herself to make an accurate attack. This thing was strong…. At least level 5000.

"Your going down! Take this! Holy arrows!"

She aimed several arrows at once at the beast. When she released her grip on them, they all flew across the air at the speed of light. Suddenly, parts of a burning building crashed down in roaring flames trapping Raspberyl in one spot. The heat was immense. Not only was she coughing even more violently from the smoke, she couldn't breath. Her vision started to blur. This situation was horrifyingly familiar.

No. She couldn't die. Not now. If she died now, there would be no second chances. She would really be gone. She felt the flames burning her skin. The pain was excruciating.

Her body started to feel weak and her legs could no longer support her. Flames still eating at her, her eyes slowly shut. This was it. Her whole body went down.

But for some weird reason, her head never touched the ground…..someone was holding it up before it ever hit the ground! With all her might, Raspberyl lifted her eyelids to see who had done her such justice at a time like this. She saw a dark shadow against the orange flames.

It seemed to position itself over her, shielding her delicate body from the menacing flames burning her skin. Who was this? Who had known to show up in the nick of time like this?

The figure then spoke.

"I'll take care of this."

When Raspberyl heard that voice….she forgot about all of her surroundings. Her body became strong again and her heart began racing. Nothing else but that voice mattered right now. She sprang to her feet and wrapped her arms as tightly as her muscles could manage around the mysterious shaded figure.

"Mao….you found me."

Mao pulled her close to him and held her firmly at his side. He pulled out a sword so big, that it made the hero's sword look like a child's play toy. Raspberyl wondered how anyone could be strong enough to lift such a weapon. With her in one arm, and the sword handle tucked under the other, Mao sprang off the ground and over the flames. They were now in front of the Monster. He set her down very gently. Then, turning back towards the monster he preformed one of his best skills.

"DIMENSION SLASH!"

His sword became a radiant green glow that slashed through the dimensions. Everything was covered in a blinding flash of light. When the light faded, Raspberyl looked around… the monster/dragon/demon thing just… disappeared! It was out of sight. Mao was truly very skillful. She sprinted to Mao and hugged him, pressing her face into his chest.

"Mao, you're here! Your really here!"

The young overlord looked down at the petite girl hugging him.

"Beryl… what happened to you? You have angel wings!"

She looked into his crimson eyes as hers filled with tears.

"Does that really matter right now?"

She noticed her body was shaking…and….fading away?

Mao hugged her even closer to him.

"What the hells happening to you, Beryl? Your disappearing!"

Raspberyl remembered the receptionist girl's words.

"Mao….my task was to kill that dragon demon. Now that that task is completed, my body automatically returns to Celestia. But don't worry, I'll be back….I promise!"

Mao held on to her until she completely disappeared and he was holding on to nothing but the air. He smashed his fist on the ground in pure rage.

"Damn!"


	5. Risking It All

And, here's ch 5! The semi-final chapter. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers for your support!

Enjoy :)

Raspberyl woke up gasping in her bed, Flonne rushed to her side.

"Yay! Your finally awake! I was so worried about you, Miss Beryl! I heard you almost didn't make it in your trainee duty."

Raspberyl shook her head.

"I'm fine, really."

Flonne sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. We were all worried. ….You know, this kind of reminds me of when the Seraph asked me to go on that dangerous mission to assassinate Laharl's dad.

Sometimes I question why he puts us through these dangers…."

The blonde archangel noticed her friends injuries.

"Oh my! Miss Beryl, we need to get you treated immediately! You need to see an angel who specializes in healing."

Raspberyl felt like her head was spinning. She stood up out of her luxurious bed feeling dizzy. Luckily, Flonne was there to help stabilize her. She took one baby step at a time until she could walk normally, without falling. Flonne, still ready to catch her if she fell, led her slowly to the door.

.

…Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Mao told everything that happened to Almaz and Sapphire.

"I SAW her, I'm telling you, she is an angel, she even had tiny white wings."

Sapphire sighed in disbelief.

"Listen Sir Mao, when someone you love or really care about dies, it's normal to have hallucinations or extremely realistic dreams of that person. I mean, who can blame you? She did die in a terrible way…."

Sapphire almost burst into tears at the tragic thought.

Mao grinded his teeth furiously.

"It wasn't a stupid dream or a hallucination! I held her in my own arms! She was really there!"

He slammed his fist on a desk. Then looked at Almaz.

"You believe me? Don't you, Almaz?"

Almaz had no choice but to agree, due to being Mao's slave.

"Uh, um…sure Mao, I believe you."

Mao rolled his eyes.

"Fool, you're my slave, you don't believe, you just obey."

Almaz sweat dropped and turned to his princess as Mao stormed out of the room.

"I guess he didn't know what he had until he lost her."

….Back in Celestia, Raspberyl was standing on her balcony with Flonne after she got treated for her injuries. She looked out into the vast clouds as a breeze blew through her hair.

"Miss Beryl, is something wrong?"

Raspberyl sighed.

"Well, you know I love Celestia and all it's delinquency and everything, but it's just that….."

Flonne looked at her understandingly.

"Miss Beryl…your missing someone, aren't you?"

Raspberyl nodded.

"How can you tell?"

Flonne was staring out into space as if she was deep in thought.

"I know exactly how you feel, there's someone very special to me out there, I think about him every day."

Raspberyl smiled, she knew exactly who Flonne was talking about.

She ran her fingers along the edge of the smooth balcony fencing, thinking about something.

"Flonne?"

"Yes, Miss Beryl?"

"Is there any way at all that I could go to the Netherworld and not slowly die?"

Flonne looked shocked.

"Oh no! I wouldn't advise you to do that! It's way too dangerous!"

Raspberyl looked at her with desperation.

"Please, Flonne, I, I can't live with out him."

Flonne wanted to completely sway her from this idea, but she knew exactly how her friend felt. This was not an easy situation to be in.

"Miss Beryl, I strongly urge you not to go….but, if you must…."

Raspberyl's eyes widened.

"Please Flonne! I have to be with him again, I'm just not myself without Mao!"

She held her mouth closed after accidentally blurting out his name so loud.

Flonne glanced behind her shoulder to make sure no on else was around.

"Okay, but remember, you didn't hear it from me, I could get in serious trouble telling you this."

She checked a second time if anyone else was around.

"Seraph Lamington has these special pendant necklaces that let angels survive in the

Netherworld. He gave me one when he sent me to the Netherworld. Anyways, he keeps them locked in a safe in the trainee assignment office. I know how to open it too, I will help you."

Raspberyl' s eyes light up.

"Thank you so much, Flonne! …..But, why are you helping me? You could get in trouble."

Flonne smiled softly. "Like I said, I know exactly how you feel. Now, come on, we don't have much time."

The two angels left for the assignment office. As they exited the building, they tried not to look too suspicious. Other angels went about happily as usual. Raspberyl knew she was taking a huge risk along with going against her wonderful delinquent/angelic ways, but it couldn't be helped. She had to see Mao.

"Here we are." Flonne whispered. "I feel like a ninja! Nin Nin Nin!"

"Shhhh, Flonne, first of all, try to keep it down. Second of all… stop doing that nin nin nin thing! It creeps me out." Raspberyl pushed through the shiny glass doors. They were of course, unlocked, like all the doors.

The chair behind the reception desk was empty, and it was dark.

"Man, breaking into an office in Celestia is something an honor student would do."

Raspberyl sighed. She felt horrible about this.

"Hey, Flonne, where exactly is this safe?"

Flonne motioned with her finger over to the wall. She strode to it and waved her hand gently over a certain spot. The wall opened like a curtain, and sure enough, there awaited the safe. She pressed a few buttons and when it opened, there were a bunch of gorgeous blue colored pendant necklaces lying on a small glass shelf within the safe. They were beautiful, and sparkled like the night sky. No wonder they were locked away, they looked tempting enough for even an angel to steal!

Flonne reached in and grabbed one. She put it around her friend's neck.

"You have to go quickly, we don't want to get caught."

With that Raspberyl slowly disappeared into thin air, exactly as she had before.

The next second she was standing in a dark, dreary, place with old, dead trees, and in front of her, she saw a school campus, a very familiar one.

"There's only one place where he would be."

She rushed straight into Mao's old room where he kept is "research material" and his precious video games. …except, it was empty.

She gasped. "What! Where is all Mao's stuff?"

Raspberyl dropped to her knees.

"If he's not here, there's no telling where he went.

…..What if he moved far away and became the #1 honor student of another school. Or what if he went on some crazy journey for an experiment?"

Feint footsteps were heard coming through the hollow sounding corridor. A voice spoke from behind her.

"Or what if he became the dean and overlord of Evil Academy and moved into a huge castle?"

Mao grinned. "Hey there, Beryl."

Raspberyl flew over and forced another constricting hug around him.

"Mao! You're an overlord now!?"

He lifted her chin up and looked deep into her new, sky blue eyes. They looked different, but it didn't matter. They were her eyes.

"Does that really matter right now?"

Then, right at that second, he did what he thought that he would never even dream of doing.

Mao, the widely feared overlord, planted his lips gently on Raspberyl's.

Raspberyl felt like butterflies were surging through her. Her eyelids slowly shut. The only thing she feared was that she would wake up and find out it was all just a dream.

These things only happened in her wildest fantasies.

…When she opened her eyes though, Mao was still there. He broke the kiss after those few seconds. She looked at him in astonishment.

Almaz and Sapphire came running in. They both came to an abrupt halt when they saw that Mao wasn't alone.

Almaz's eyes grew wide. "Miss Beryl!?"

Sapphire squealed joyfully. "It's really you!"

She dashed over to the petite angel and began squeezing the life out of her.

Raspberyl struggled for air.

"P- Princess, I- I can't breathe!"

Almaz came to her rescue.

"Princess! With all due respect…your going to suffocate her!"

Sapphire realized how forceful her hug was and released her.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little excited."

Mao rolled his eyes.

"You think? …Let's get back to the castle, everyone."

But, as they exited the campus doors, there was a large-winged angel waiting outside.

He spoke in a low, calm voice.

"Raspberyl."

Raspberyl stepped out of the crowd. She knew she was in trouble.

"Yes, Seraph Lamington?"

"You have broken the rules of Celestia by stealing a survival pendant and coming to the Netherworld without permission… you will be punished, however, you must still return to Celestia."

Mao suddenly wedged himself between the two.

"Oh no you don't! I lost her twice already, and I refuse to lose her again! Especially to you when you plan to punish her!"

Raspberyl was stunned.

"Mao?"

The Seraph fixated his gaze upon Mao.

"Young overlord, I understand that you have a connection to this girl, but you must let her come with me."

Mao scoffed. "Or what? Are you gonna try and fight the one and only overlord with a 1 million EQ?"

Seraph Lamington just stood there.

"…..If you intend to keep her here in the Netherworld, it is required that you have a legitimate reason. If you do not, I will take her back. I do not need to fight you to get her back, I have control over the angel trainees."

Mao looked at Raspberyl, then at the Seraph, then back at Raspberyl. He hated it, but, he was going to have to tell the truth.

"Y- you wanna hear a legitimate reason? F-fine."

He gulped and clenched his fists as he slowly said the words that were pure, hard, facts.

**"I-LOVE-HER"**


	6. Epilogue

Heyyy everyone, this is the Epilogue! I hope you all enjoyed this story and once again, thank you to all my reviewers for your support! It's short and sweet, but here we go...

...Five months later:

Raspberyl gazed at the beautiful night sky. She felt like she was on cloud nine. The stars looked like twinkling gemstones embedded in a smooth dark blanket. She was sitting on a rock in front of a breathtaking waterfall. The water crashed down and created a soothing mist. She rested her head on Mao's shoulder sleepily and closed her eyes.

"Mao?"

Mao shifted. He was adjusting to this new feeling called love.

"Yes, Beryl?"

Raspberyl spoke softly as if she was only half awake.

"I can't believe you really did it. You said you loved me right in front of Almaz and Sapphire… You, the overlord."

It was dark, but she could tell that Mao was blushing.

"I-I couldn't let that creepy what's his name just take you away…..and punish you."

Mao groaned at the thought.

"Ugh, I should have captured him and dissected him. He would have made a perfect specimen!"

He looked down at his childhood friend as she cuddled closer to him.

After he had kicked the Seraphs sorry butt, Raspberyl changed back to her normal self.

He was glad she wasn't turned into some fallen angel. Who wants to repeat Disgaea 1 all over again anyways? This was his and Beryl's story.

He moved her bangs out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. He liked her rosy- pink eyes much better than her blue ones.

Mao looked at the water flowing swiftly in front of them. They were in the human world.

He slowly shifted his position again, careful to not wake Beryl up. He stroked her soft pink hair. He had never imagined in all his life that he would actually show signs of affection, let alone fall in…love.

But it was okay, they were all alone and no one knew where they were. After all, this was their secret honeymoon.

The world seemed still at that moment. The only sounds that could be heard were the constant crashing of water and the wind blowing through the trees. A chilly night breeze drifted through the air.

The silence of the moment was interrupted when Raspberyl propped her head up all of a sudden.

"….That aroma, a strangely familiar scent, could it be?"

Mr. Champloo jumped down from a high tree limb and landed right in front of them.

Mao's jaw dropped.

"We've been looking all over for you two, boom! …Oh, was I interrupting something?"

Mao and Raspberyl abruptly pulled away from each other.

"Mr. Champloo!"

Raspberyl's face was as red as a tomato.

Mao was shocked beyond belief.

"Damn unlicensed teacher! Why did you have to hunt us down like this!"

Mr. Champloo laughed.

"Everyone is worried about you two, you just disappeared, boom!

…And they want to know why Raspberyl's title changed to

"Newly Wedded Delinquent."

Her eyes grew wide.

…**MY TITLE CHANGED TO WHAT!?**


End file.
